Hilda
Hilda '''(ヒルダ) is the Head Maid at Grancel Castle who serves Queen Alicia von Auslese. Background '''Hilda is the head maid at Grancel Castle. She has been in service to her majesty, Queen Alicia von Auslese for a long time and was once Klaudia von Auslese's caretaker. During the Intelligence Divisions' Coup D'etat, she was one of the few maids allowed to directly see Queen Alicia. Personality Hilda is a tough old soul who is loyal to the Liberlian Royal Family. She cares about others, and will do anything to help her country. Hilda is very strict on others, but can be understanding too. She also maintains a strict sense of decorum. History In Trails in the Sky FC, Hilda is mainly responsible for taking care of the queen. Duke Dunan's Banquet Hilda is first spotted scolding some guards when Estelle and Joshua make their first attempt to see the queen. After it is over, Estelle asks her if she is Hilda and she says that she is. Delighted, Estelle and Joshua inform her that they have come to her seeking her aid in meeting the queen on behalf of First Lieutenant Julia Schwarz and Albert Russell and present her with Julia's letter. Reading the letter, Hilda understands their circumstances and tells them to come back later after the banquet, where she'll have things ready for them. After the banquet, Hilda greets a belated Estelle and Joshua who explained that Alan Richard had delayed them. Understanding but pressed for time, Hilda gives Estelle a maid uniform and makes her change. After Estelle comes out, Estelle suggests that Joshua be given one too and Hilda complies in interest. Hilda then escorts the two to the Royal Keep and after scolding the guards for flirting with Estelle and Joshua goes inside with the two of them. Inside, Hilda waits in the princess' room while Estelle and Joshua are talking to the queen, the three of them then go back into the palace. On the way back to Maids Quarters, the group encounters a drunk Duke Dunan von Auslese and his worried assistant, Phillip Runall. He starts chatting and flirting with the pair and demands that Estelle "serve him" personally that evening. Hilda scolds him for this and tells him to stop, but Dunan passes it off as a joke. He then states his intention of going to bed. Before heading off to his room, though, he offers to give Estelle advice should she need it. After he leaves, Estelle is confused by what he meant and Hilda explains it to her, making Estelle blush heavily. The trio then go back to the Maid Quarters and change back into their normal clothes. Estelle and Joshua then thanks Hilda for her help and leaves. Hilda is then last seen attending the Queen's Birthday Celebrations and is later seen having tea and desserts with Queen Alicia, Princess Klaudia and Julia Schwarz. Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Characters